1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a rifle and weapon rest for supporting the weapon during aiming and firing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Until now there have been used as rifle and weapon rest pads, boxes or other objects, or fixed supports, but these were difficult to handle, adjustment of the weapon being time-consuming, or allowing the marksman too little adaptability. Also, these objects are not foldable or collapsible and are not suitable for carrying in a small briefcase or pouch.